


oh, how the stars shine for you

by SupermanYoosung



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, from midori's pov mainly, idk this is a really short drabble more poetry and word flow than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupermanYoosung/pseuds/SupermanYoosung
Summary: a universe is incomplete without all the parts, orbiting together as one( a midotetoshino short drabble/ficlet )
Relationships: Nagumo Tetora/Sengoku Shinobu, Nagumo Tetora/Sengoku Shinobu/Takamine Midori, Nagumo Tetora/Takamine Midori, Sengoku Shinobu/Takamine Midori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	oh, how the stars shine for you

If Tetora was his sun, Midori thought, then Shinobu was his moon.

Tetora was passionate, burning love that made Midori’s heart jump right out of his chest; he was a whirlwind that swept the taller boy up and spun him around, making him dizzy with affection, and breathing hot air into his lungs, setting his veins on fire. Tetora was a shining wildfire, almost blinding Midori, taking his words away, leaving his mind whirling and blank except for the words _I love you_.

Shinobu, on the other hand, was comforting, like a warm blanket wrapped around Midori’s shoulders after a long day, a soft crackle of a fireplace flame that touches his soul, a cup of steaming tea that reaches into all the corners of his weary body and revives even the parts of him that he thought were dead and gone. Shinobu was laughter on a rainy day, the feeling of finding a limited edition plushie, the gentle cuddling on the couch where the only thought in his mind was _I love you_.

And, Midori confessed through tears, how could he live up to that? How could he be with two people that made his heart swell with love, that lit up the gloomy world around him, when all he did was make it darker?

They leaned in, and smiled. _Midori_ , they whispered, _you are the earth, and the stars._

_You are the feeling of sitting down in a forest clearing, of watching the sun stream through the trees and create a dappled pattern on the floor, of the wind whistling past your ears and we think that there is no other place we would rather be at that moment. You are strong, steadfast, constant, a mountain that seems impossible to climb at first, but at the top, you are exhilarating; you are the feeling of accomplishment as we hold you, cheering, as we are so proud of you for how far you’ve come. Midori, you twinkle in the night for us, letting us know we’re not alone, always lifting us up even when you yourself are hurting. You are so much more than you know._

And Midori cried, but this time, the tears flowed happily, as he held and hugged and kissed the two people he loved most in this world. They were right--the universe wouldn’t be complete without any of them. The sun, the moon, the earth, the stars, all coming together to form a galaxy, a beautiful phenomenon that few could even perceive the whole of, let alone replicate.

Their bond together, their love, was what kept Midori’s universe turning, and he was perfectly okay with that, he thought, drifting off into a peaceful sleep as arms and legs tangled together, the three of them wanting to be as close as possible. Maybe it was hot and uncomfortable at times--maybe they shared not only laughs, but tears, and maybe the sun burned too bright or the moon waned and disappeared or the earth seemed to destroy itself--but they would always come back together. And that was enough for them.


End file.
